Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki est le lieutenant de la Treizième Division qui est sous le commandement de Jūshirō Ukitake. Elle est la jeune soeur de Hisana Kuchiki et la soeur adoptive de Byakuya Kuchiki, ainsi qu'une amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Par la suite, dans l'arc des six fullbringers, elle deviendra la nouvelle vice capitaine de la treizieme division remplacant son mentor Kaien Shiba. Elle possède le Susano'o ultime d'Orochimaru. Apparence Petite et menue, Rukia est l'un des plus petits personnages (en particulier pour son "âge" physique). Elle a la peau pâle et les cheveux sombres, elle réussit à toujours avoir une mèche qui lui tombe entre les deux yeux,même quand elle est renversée. Ses yeux changent de couleurs selon les moments, bien qu'ils laissent apparaître parfois une touche de bleu foncé. Byakuya dit à Rukia qu'elle ressemble à sa grande sœur défunte, sa femme, Hisana Kuchiki. Personnalité Initialement née dans une classe inférieure, Rukia conserve sa modestie même comme étant un membre adopté de la noblesse: elle est modérée et "propre", mais choisit de parler aux gens ordinaires. Toutefois, son comportement cool et solitaire la force souvent à masquer ses troubles personnels, même à ses amis. Bien qu'elle dit à Ichigo qu'elle est presque dix fois plus vieille que lui, elle n'a pas la moindre connaissance sur les moeurs du monde vivant moderne (puisque la Soul Society ressemble à l'ère d'Edo du Japon). Rukia semble constament avoir un air serieux et désolé, mais malgré ça elle est un personnage plein d'humour (notamment lorsqu'elle fait l'un de ses dessins de lapin pour expliquer quelque chose). Elle paraît souvent indifférente et froide avec les autres personnages, notemment avec Ichigo au début du manga, mais petit à petit, on découvre qu'elle est aussi sensible, surtout lorsque Ichigo vient la sauver ou que l'un de ses amis est en grand danger. Mais elle reste tout de même un personnage assez mystérieux. Passe-Temps Rukia est une actrice accomplie, étant capable de se sortir d'un bon nombre de situations difficiles, comme éviter des ennuis avec les professeurs d'école ou la gestion d'obtenir une chambre à la maison de Ichigo - à son plus grand embarras que sa propre famille puisse se laisser avoir par une comédie assez nulle. Histoire Rukia est une fille qui vient du Rukongai comme la plupart des shinigamis, elle a été abandonnée par sa grande soeur, Hisana après leur mort dans le monde réel. C'est d'ailleurs à cet endroit qu'elle rencontre Renji Abarai qu'elle sauve d'un marchand qui voulait récupérer ses marchandises volées (par Renji et sa bande). Quand elle entra à l'académie des shinigamis, elle fut adoptée par Byakuya Kuchiki, le mari de sa défunte sœur Hisana qui mourut un an avant.Puis elle vint pour une mission dans le monde des humains et rencontra Ichigo. Synopsis Arc du Shinigami Remplaçant Pendant cet arc, Ruikia va rencontrer Ichigo dans des ciconstances plus ou moins hasardeuses. Un Hollow avait attaqué la maison des Kurosaki, et Ichigo se sentait visé pour protéger sa famille. Mais Rukia l'arête, et se fait mordre par le Hollow. Ichigo décide alors de devenir Shinigami, et Rukia, gravement blessée, veut bien lui donner une partie de ses pouvoirs, maos le jeune adolescent a une pression spirituelle tellement forte que, sans faire exprès, prend tous les pouvoirs de la Shinigami. Il devient donc Shinigami Remplaçant. Arc de la Soul Society Durant cet arc, Rukia passe la plus claire partie de son temps dans sa prison, regrettant le passé et sentant les combats d'Ichigo dans le Seireitei. Un jour, Renji vînt pour l'emmener dans le temple des regrets et lui dit avant de partir qu'ils ont repéré un "gamin avec des cheveux roux et un sabre presque aussi grand que lui" ce qui rassura un peu Rukia. Le jour de son exécution arriva et elle se fit transporter au Soukyokû. Ichimaru arriva et discuta un peu avec elle. Il donna un faux-espoir à Rukia en lui demandant si il voulait qu'il la sauve. Il dit ensuite que c'était pour plaisanter et s'en alla, laissant Rukia pousser un cri de rage. Rukia est ensuite conduite au Soukyoku et se prépare à mourir. Elle voit l'oiseau de flammes gigantesque et remercie chacun des personnes qu'elle a rencontrée. Ichigo surgit et bloque le Soukyoku avec Zangetsu ce qui surprend tous les capitaines. Ichigo voit Renji arriver, lui confie Rukia puis Renji s'échappe avec elle sur une épaule. Il rassure Rukia sur le sort d'ichigo et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ils recontrent ensuite Tôsen qui les emmènent sur la colline du Soukyoku avec Aizen et Ichimaru. Aizen lui demande de lâcher Rukia mais celui-ci refuse. Aizen coupe un peu le bras de Renji et le félicite sur ses progrès. Rukia dit qu'elle va se laisser faire mais Renji refuse et Aizen se prépare donc à le tuer. Mais Ichigo surgit et bloque la lame d'Aizen. Renji discute avec Ichigo jusqu'à ce que Rukia les interrompent parce que elle commencait à manquer d'oxygène à cause de Renji qui la serrait trop fort. Ensuite, Renji et Ichigo tente un assaut sur Aizen mais échouent lamentablement, Rukia est alors paralysée sous l'emprise d'Aizen. Arc des Bounts (hors-série) Arc des Arrancars Arc du Hueco Mundo Arc du Nouveau Capitaine, Shūsuke Amagai (hors-série) Arc du Faux Karakura Town Arc du Conte Inconnu des Zanpakutō (hors-série) Arc des Épées Bestiales (hors-série) Aptitudes et Compétences Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki ( Manche de neige blanche). Considéré comme le plus beau zanpakuto de la Soul Society, Sode no Shirayuki donne à Rukia des pouvoirs de type glace. Libéré, il ressemble à un katana entièrement blanc (lame, garde, manche et pommeau) avec un ruban également blanc attaché au pommeau. Rukia le libère en disant "danse, Sode no Shirayuki". Techniques Sode no Shirayuki offre à Rukia trois techniques de type glace qu'elle appelle des danses. 1ère danse: Lune blanche (Some no mai: Tsukishiro): En brandissant son sabre, Rukia dessine un cercle sur le sol. Tout ce qui est à l'intérieur du cercle (y compris dans le ciel) est gelé par une tour de glace large comme le cercle. 2ème danse: Hakuren (Tsugi no mai: Hakuren): Rukia touche quatre fois le sol avec la pointe du sabre puis la dirige vers sa cible. Les quatre marques au sol émettent de la glace vers le haut et Rukia est entourée d'une aura blanche. Enfin, Rukia envoie avec la pointe de son sabre une gigantesque vague de glace ressemblant à une avalanche. La cible se trouve alors emportée. 3ème danse: Lame blanche (San no mai: Shirafune): Lors de cette attaque la lame de Sode no Shirayuki s'allonge et transperce la cible. Autre pouvoir: Rukia utilise le Juhaku (Arbre Blanc) lors de son combat contre Rudbornn Chelute, technique inconnue dont on ne connait pas les conditions, on apercois une trainée de glace allant en direction de l'adversaire et le gelant instantanément. Kidō Rukia maitrise aussi des techniques de kidô dont: 33ème sort de destruction: Flammes bleues de l'anéantissement (Hadô no sanjû san: Sôkatsui): Rukia créé une flamme bleue et l'envoie sur l'ennemi. 73ème sort de destruction: Lotus jumeau des flammes bleues de l'anéantissement (Hadô no nanajû san: Sôren Sokatsui): Version plus puissante du sort précédant, il y a cette fois deux flammes. 1er sort de liaison: Entrave (Bakudô no ichi: Sai): Rukia attache les bras de la cible dans le dos. 4ème sort de liaison: Corde rampante (Bakudô no yon: Hainawa): Rukia immobilise la cible par des cordes d'énergie. 9ème sort de liaison: Frappe (Bakudô no kyû: Geki): Rukia paralyse l'ennemi. 61ème sort de liaison: Prison des six points de lumière (Bakudô no rokujû ichi: Rikujôkôrô): Rukia immobilise l'ennemi en lui plantant dans le corps six pieux de lumière. Relations Ichigo Kurosaki Rukia a une relation complexe, énergique et dynamique avec Ichigo. La nature exacte de leur relation reste pour le moment assez ambïgue ( Amour, Amitié, Fraternité,.. ) L'attitude de culpabilité de Rukia montrée sur la mort de Kaien se transporte sur sa relation avec Ichigo : lorsque Rukia est placée en détention et qu'Ichigo est gravement blessé lors d'une tentative pour la sauver, elle en est venue à la conclusion qu'il était mort de ses blessures. Ayant le sentiment que la mort d'Ichigo aurait pu être évitée si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, Rukia perd sa raison de vivre et décide d'accepter son exécution. Plus tard, Renji lui dit qu'Ichigo est non seulement vivant, mais qu'il prépare une tentative de sauvetage avec ses amis. Pendant l'arc des 6 fullbringers elle aidera Ichigo à retrouver ses pouvoirs de shinigamis. Renji Abarai Rukia a une forte relation avec Renji, partageant tous les deux une histoire depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Lorsque tous leurs amis furent morts, Rukia et Renji se rendirent à l'Académie des Shinigamis lorsqu'ils aperçurent qu'ils possédaient un haut potentiel spirituel. Kaien Shiba Kaien Shiba était le vice capitaine de Rukia. C'était aussi un trés bon ami a elle qui l'entrainait. Mais un jour sa femme fut possédée par un Hollow et par honneur il décida de la tuer afin que sa depouille ne soit pas souillée. C'est a ce moment là que le Hollow s'est emparé du corps de Kaien Shiba et Rukia n'eut d'autre choix que de le tuer. Aprés sa mort il eu quelques secondes de reprise où il la remercia de l'avoir tué car c'était la seule solution et qu'il irait rejoindre sa femme. Il ignorait cependant qu'elle ne l'avait tué que par instinct de protection. Rukia culpabilise donc énormément et reste très marquée par ce fait. 'Byakuya Kuchiki ' Byakuya est son frére adoptif, cepandant leur relation est plutot froide (Rukia pensait même que Byakuya la sacrifierait au nom de la loi sans regrets). En réalité, Byakuya a une grande affection pour elle allant jusqu'à dire (indirectement) qu'elle est sa fièrté. Entre autres, Rukia a une grande admiration pour lui et considère le fait de l'avoir pour grand frère comme l'une des choses les plus importantes de sa vie . Jūshirō Ukitake Rukia à une bonne relation avec son captiaine, celui-ci la soutien beaucoup moralement, notemment lorsque Kaien Shiba, ( l'ancien vice-capitaine de la 13è division ) meurt. Ukitake n'aime pas les formalités qu'utilise Rukia lors de leurs entretients, il est donc très familier avec elle, et bien que Rukia soit au premier abord souvent gênée, elle apprécie ce genre d'échange. Orihime Inoue et Rukia Kuchiki Rukia et Orihime deviennent progressivement de grandes amies bien qu'Orihime soit jalouse de la relation qu'ont Ichigo et Rukia. Autres Apparitions Réplique * (À Aaroniero) "Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de toi est en effet le corps spirituel de Kaien, mais... Kaien n'est pas là... Kaien... A laissé son coeur avec moi !" * (À Ichigo) "Tais-toi Paysan !" * (À Ichigo) "Si tu te blesses, alors je t'épaulerai ! Si tu ne peux plus bouger, alors je me battrai à ta place ! Si tu souffres, alors je prendrai ta douleur ! On est ami, non ?!" Futilité * Voulant dessiner un Shinigami en kimono, Tite Kubo dessina Rukia - faisant d'elle le premièr personnage de Bleach à être conçu (avant q'Ichigo ne soit créé c'est Rukia qui devait être le perso principale) * D'après Tite Kubo, la chanson thème de Rukia est Wing Stock par Ashley MacIsaac. * Le Zanpakutō de Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki, a été voté le 2ième Zanpakutō le plus populaire dans un récent vote Bleach. * Elle apparaît sur la jaquette du tome 2 "Goodbye parakeet, goodnite my sista" revoir perruche, bonne nuit ma soeur du manga. * Elle apparaît également sur la jaquette du tome 54 "Goodbye to Our Xcution". Références en:Rukia Kuchiki Catégorie:Arc des 6 fullbringers Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Femelle Catégorie:Shinigami Catégorie:Vice-capitaine shinigami Catégorie:Lieutenant